


How to Make Elixir

by kiriame



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 如何炼制长生不老液的传说汇总金色梅林的七个故事以及东梢岛、明国及雷鸟冒险队的故事。





	How to Make Elixir

传说与今日：

鞑哈亚岛的光神与回归典礼爆炸事件

东梢岛（原名：鞑哈亚岛）本土有信仰光神的传统。光神的传说经过考证来自是陆桥尚未坍塌时期一位居住在东梢岛上的女性猎手的生平。

鞑哈亚的原住民相信古时太阳升起落下没有规律，即使在春分秋分昼夜也不会平分，两三日的夜晚和一眨眼的白昼是常有的事。传说中这位神勇的猎手是一支部落的首领，她不忍看到人们因黑夜漫长的寒冷而受罪，为了留下太阳与白昼，她借用人鱼无法燃烧的头发和岛上一种不可燃的植物编成绳子，骑着岛上一种能够飞天的野猪，在空中等待太阳升起后抓住时机将它套住，留在空中。

猎手天生神力，而那时的太阳还很年幼，并不如今天这般强盛，它无法反抗猎手的套索，因此只好停留在天空中，等到她打瞌睡、手上力气松懈时再悄悄落下，但一旦猎手醒来，她必定会再使出神力将太阳从海底捞出，拖向天空。

猎手一生都在为了给她热爱的岛屿带来规律的白昼而奔劳，但是人的寿命是有尽头的，飞天的野猪也会有老死的一天。在她即将死去的那一天，猎手长年累月的执念让她的灵脱出了衰老的肉体，感激她付出的原住民的信仰给了她法力和神的名号，于是她不再需要头发和水草的绳索便能胁迫太阳，只需要她作为光神存在一天，昼夜必定不会混乱。

由于她作为猎手的过去，人们也相信这位守护神守护所有岛民的灵不受昆虫与恶魔野猪的侵扰，她是一位明显有着土地神特征的本地神明。

猎手的野猪至死都飞在空中，无法降落。它的尸体不断肿胀变大，内脏腐烂产生的气体将它白色的外皮撑圆。可惜人们的崇拜无法让动物升格为神，但接受到人们信仰的野猪之灵也散发出了光辉，虽然无法与太阳想媲美，猎手的意志仍旧影响着它，让它决定在黑夜也为人们带来光明。这就是后来出现的月亮。

野猪和不可燃植物都是东梢岛的特产，虽然今日的野猪无法飞上天也无法化身恶魔，但在原住民的记忆祖祖辈辈都有男女老少骑着野猪飞上天或是被野猪恶魔侵袭后神隐的故事。不可燃植物经过红玉公主船队的传播，后来成了制造防火布的优质原料。

直至今日，一些原住民仍相信光神的庇佑，五年前庆祝东梢岛加入联邦的典礼上，一名原住民少年由于食用了分泌致幻成分的昆虫，声称自己受到光神指引，要献祭所有破坏东梢岛独立性的人。他在典礼现场布置了大量易燃物并在典礼开始后将其引燃，现场伤亡惨重。但这一事件却奇妙地加快了鞑哈亚岛加入联邦的进程。岛上的独立游击队也在这次事件后神秘解散。

岑树城的三师协会派出调查员调查此事，他们在将该少年带回岑树城接受检查和审讯的途中遭到袭击，少年被劫走，从此下落不明。事后，三师协会的异常监测局给出的解释是东梢岛的袭击完全是由于少年服用了过多有致幻作用的草药和昆虫，从而导致精神失常所致，事件并非东梢岛当地独立派游击队所为，同样，东梢岛原住民也不对少年被劫一事负责。

事后有少数独立派原住民相信少年是光神附体，是守护鞑哈亚岛的女神信使。他们声称目睹过少年在白光中化身女神，降下奇迹。按他们的说法，少年的一家是被光神选中的家庭，少年与他的妹妹很小便因父母被神隐而成了孤儿，到了鞑哈亚岛接近回归的这些年里，两人参加了大量的反抗活动，妹妹曾作为独立游击队的一员活动过。

典礼前一个月，少年突然性情大变，声称自己与光神在梦中交媾，自己便是光神的二重身，并且他坚信自己的妹妹其实是一条人鱼。他的疯狂似乎感染了他的妹妹，于是在一个晴朗的午后，坚信自己是人鱼的妹妹走入了海中，再也没有浮起。随着典礼的接近，少年的疯狂行为越来越多，并且也有越来越多的人看到了他光神附身的模样。

由于东梢岛素来有食用致幻昆虫的习俗，调查员将这些目击证词归结为一种致幻剂导致的集体癔症。


End file.
